


Terms of Endearment

by RosiePaw



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e01 The Empty Hearse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosiePaw/pseuds/RosiePaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He plays the security tape again.  Again he studies the detective's pale profile, listens as a female voice in the background calls her lover's name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terms of Endearment

He plays the security tape again.  Again he studies the detective's pale profile, listens as a female voice in the background calls her lover's name.

How very interesting.

Sherlock Holmes' return to London was old news well before it hit the media.  What had Holmes been thinking, to allow that fool of a doctor to assault him in public not just once but _three_ times?  Or had that been Holmes' way of announcing his return to those he must know would be paying attention?

Holmes' devotion to his doctor was also old news.  The late James Moriarty, that insane and overly theatrical peacock, had at least been useful in plumbing the depth of said devotion.

But now a new player has been placed on the board.  Pre-existing configurations are necessarily modifying themselves.  A prudent man - and he considers himself to be such - would test the changing situation.

His poppet, his dolly, had gone running straight to Holmes with the e-mails she'd received.  Predictable.  Holmes had rushed off to rescue his doctor.  Predictable.  What was interesting, however, was that Holmes hadn't left Poppet behind as a burden and a nuisance.  Oh, no.  Without any prompting on her part, Holmes had commandeered transportation for two and taken her along with him.  Might one suspect that Holmes held Poppet in a certain degree of regard?  Perhaps, even a degree of _trust_?

How very interesting indeed.

And now Poppet and Holmes' doctor were getting married.  He wouldn't attend the wedding, of course.  To do so without being invited would be rude.  But he'd send a note of congratulations.  To his dear Poppet and her husband, John Hamish Watson.  From CAM. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've read of few reviews of episode 1 that questioned the apparent lack of purpose in of John's kidnapping (other than getting to watch Sherlock do insane and illegal things with a motorcycle). This is my own take on the situation. Episode 3 will prove me right or wrong!


End file.
